


Forevermore

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: King's Blades Fusion, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Dedue has found an old ritual.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 10
Collections: Monthly! Super! Go! 2020!, The Lemonade Cafe





	Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> for Monthly Super Go's Fusion Fest~ 
> 
> (the King's Blades books are by Dave Duncan, 'The Gilded Chain' is the one that heavily inspired this work)

Dimitri took a deep breath-- It was time. A part of him, deep within, still worried. This ritual hadn't been performed for centuries, and every body in the room save for Dedue had expressed some form of concern when it had first been suggested. 

But Dedue had found the records and read them, struggling with archaic terms until he'd pieced it all together. It was what he wanted, and he'd told Dimitri as much. Dimitri would not deny him, despite it all. 

If this-- If this was what his dear Dedue wanted, then it would be done. Dedue would be bound to him, forevermore. 

Annette had gone over every record of the ritual, with both Mercedes and Sylvain assisting. Felix had seen to the blade to be used, almost without comment. Ingrid and Ashe saw to the other details. 

Eight of them, together, as it had once been... 

Eight of them, for this ritual... 

The floor was painted with markings and sigils, both in paint and charcoal- Annette's doing. Mercedes had purified it all even while the participants had purified themselves. 

The hour was late enough that they wouldn't be disturbed. 

It was time. 

All hesitation flowed away as Dimitri stepped to his point, however. 

Each of the eight points had a name and role. His point was named Love, though he could not read the sigil painted at his feet. Across from him, on the other side of an altar, Dedue stood, expressionless, at Death. 

Dimitri took a deep breath and then-- then it all began. 

Ingrid, after a small gesture from Annette, was the one who begun. At Water, her voice wavered a bit at first, before her confidence grew. She was nearly smiling as she finished and Annette, Fire, started on the next part. 

Dimitri could feel the power in the room, growing. He was not as skilled with magic as some of his friends, but he could feel what was rising around them and between them. 

Mercedes, who held Time, stepped forward to cast coins, though the divination was not necessary. 

Ashe offered forth the sword to be used; a sword that would remain with Dedue afterward, though it was Dimitri who would handle it first. It was a balanced blade, and Felix had assured Dimitri that it would suit Dedue well, despite the man not having touched it yet. 

When Ashe's part had finished and he'd returned to Chance, it was Felix who stepped from Air to remove Dedue's shirt. Sylvain stepped from Earth to mark the spot where Dimitri would strike. There would be another scar on Dedue's striped hide, though this one would mean so much more. 

For a moment, they all returned to their points, held the magic, though it was Annette's voice that was the strongest thread. When she finished, it was time. 

Dedue stepped to the altar and took the blade, smiling at Dimitri before kneeling not at the altar but on top of it. 

This was what they both needed, wanted, could not put into words, this-- 

Dedue swore himself with words that Dimitri felt in his very being. Words of devotion that felt almost too intimate even for those closest to them to be hearing. 

Dimitri swallowed hard as Dedue climbed down and then offered him the sword. It was a beautiful weapon, strong and shining in the firelight, with just enough ornamentation to mark it was a treasure. Yes, it would be a wonderful sword for Dedue's strong hand. But first-- 

Dedue was back on the altar by the time Dimitri had gotten a feel for the blade. 

And then he knew what he must do. The words came from his mouth with more force than he'd intended, and his steps were quick and his aim true. Sylvain and Felix were there, to hold Dedue if he needed it, though Dimitri hadn't ever thought they'd be needed. Annette and Mercedes were both chanting something further... 

He struck true, the sword piercing straight through Dedue's chest and through his heart, yet the smile never left Dedue's face even as Dimitri buried the blade to the hilt. Surely-- 

A breath, and then Dimitri pulled the blade back, oblivious to the blood on the steel when he could clearly see that Dedue was barely bleeding at all. Felix and Sylvain were both staring as well, as the wound visibly closed itself and Ingrid raced forward with wet cloths. 

It was done. Dedue was his, bound for as long as they lived. No-- he was Dedue's... 

There would be a different dimension to their relationship now, but it was not one that Dimitri feared in any way. He had given Dedue what he wanted most, and-- 

Both Annette and Mercedes were still dispersing the last of the magic in the room when Dedue took the blade that was now his and then set it behind himself on the altar. 

Dimitri reached for the small scar almost absently, unsure of what to say. He'd said his words during the ritual, hadn't he? 

He-- 

Dedue just kissed him, which was probably enough. More would come. The ritual-- The binding would see to that. 

And when Dimitri finally pulled back, both he and Dedue were quickly hugged by all of the others. 

There would be so much more to say, do, learn, enjoy... 

But first, _first_ there would be another kiss. 

It was time.


End file.
